PTV (BlueKraid)
PTV is an episode of Family guy, this my Fanon version. A wardrobe malfunction at the Emmy awards forces the FCC to censor television, when Peter protests they decide to censor real life. Plot In a lengthy sequence completely unconnected to the main plot of the episode, after preventing Osama bin Laden from sending a hostile message to the United States, Stewie, parodying the opening scene from The Naked Gun, rides off on his tricycle, cycling through scenes from various movies and video games. He eventually arrives at his house and bikes into the garage where he runs over Homer Simpson, then Peter comes through the door, greets Stewie, looks down on the floor and wonders, "Who the hell is that?" Peter wakes up Lois by noisily installing a red carpet in his bedroom, anticipating watching the Emmy Awards, but Lois tries bullying him in to go to Meg's school play. However Peter snaps and beats her black and blue, he spits on her and adamantly tells her he's going to the Emmy awards. At Meg's school play, Meg is heartbroken to find Peter is absent, Brian asks Lois where he is gone but she breaks down in tears. That evening Peter is arrested for groping Janet Jackson and is sentenced to 5 months suspended sentence in prison. He comes home late and drunk and beats Lois again. Brian catches them and bites Peter in retaliation but is hurt when Peter throws him across the room. Meanwhile the FCC receives complains about David Hyde Pierce's wardrobe malfunction and Peter's lewd antics, the CEO of FCC, Cobra Commander orders TV to be censored from anything potentially rude or harmful. The next day Lois realises Peter has gone too far and packs her bags. She tries to take the kids but Peter beats her again, and is bitten by Brian too. Peter throws her out refusing to relinquish custody of the kids. Later that day, the Child Protection Services guy from Petarded tries to take Chris, Meg and Stewie for their own safety but Peter beats him up and kills him, he hides the body in the basement. Peter watches the news and learns about FCC's decision to censor TV when an episode of the Dick Van Dyke show is censored. Annoyed he smashes up the house. Joe comes round to arrest him but he turns into Peter hulk and throws him out. Later at the Drunken clam Peter confides with his friends over the FCC censoring. Quagmire suggests they make their own televison station, with help from a drunk Tom Tucker they start up PTV, Peter's exclusive uncensored tv station. Cobra Commander is furious and sends COBRA agents to shut it down. The FCC and COBRA shut down PTV and decide to censor real life. IE censoring swearing, sexual innuendo and covering Peter's privates with a black square. After trying to stop a fight between Peter and Ernie the giant chicken, Peter has enough and teams up with Ernie and beats them all up. Peter then storms the FCC headquarters with GI Joe and Barney the dinosaur and they kill Cobra Commander. With the FCC shutdown TV is uncensored again. When Brian asks about whatever happened to the loose ends with the Lois beating story arc Peter dismisses it and cuts to credits. Category:Episodes Category:BlueKraid Category:Lois hate